Spine Tickler
Spine Tickler is a competitor in ROBLOX BattleBots. It performed poorly in season 2, losing an exhibition match against Ultraviolent. It did better in season 3, beating Viper before losing to Hypershock (who ironically would also go on to beat Viper in the very next round). Design Spine Tickler is a box shaped robot with sloped sides. It is armed with a pneumatic hammer with spiked teeth. Like fellow hammerbot Blacksmith, it's hammer could be swapped out for a flame throwing variant, which it used against Hypershock. Robot History Season 2 Spine Tickler was an alternate for the season and went unneeded, however it competed in an exhibition match against veteran Ultraviolent. Spine Tickler was on the back foot right out of the gates and Ultraviolent flipped it over with its forks and kept flipping it over every time it tries to self right. When time ran out, Spine Tickler lost a 3-0 judges decision. Season 3 Spine Tickler's first match was against the Brazilian drum spinner of Viper. Spine Tickler box-rushed Viper and had it pinned against the wall before delivering a barrage of shots. Viper tried to get away, but Spine Tickler stayed on them and landed a hit that immobilized it. Viper was counted out, giving Spine Tickler the win by K.O. and giving it access to the round of 32, where it faced Hypershock. Spine Tickler was the aggressor here, landing shot after shot and not giving Hypershock an edge. After a hit that disabled Hypershock's weapon, Spine Tickler backed up for a ram, but the kill saws caught it, Spine Tickler was immobilized as the kill saws had cut both drive chains. Spine Tickler was counted out, giving Hypershock the win and eliminating Spine Tickler from the tournament. Spine Tickler was not done yet as it competed in an exhibition match/rematch against Ultraviolent. This match went very similarly to the first one, with Ultraviolent not letting up until time ran out. Ultraviolent won a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. Season 4 Spine Tickler was once again placed up against Ultraviolent. Like the first two matchups, this did not go well for Spine Tickler as Ultraviolent pushed them all around the arena and won 21-0 when time ran out. Spine Tickler next participated in a team rumble with Black Hole and was placed against Rebellium and HUGE. Spine Tickler tried to land a hit on Rebellium to start off with but it missed and was flipped over by Rebellium instead. Spine Tickler was eventually shoved into HUGE by Rebellium and was immobilized by the resulting hit. Time ran out and Spine Tickler and Black Hole lost a 12-5 judges decision. Spine Tickler next faced the daunting task of defeating the reigning champion Bombshell. Spine Tickler attempted to hit Bombshell with its hammer but missed, allowing Bombshell to shove it into the wall. After a few more of these, time ran out and Bombshell won a 32-0 judges decision. Spine Tickler's next match was aganst newcomer Apogee. After dodging an initial flip, Spine Tickler landed a significant blow to the pneumatics of Apogee that left its flipper jammed open for the rest of the match. Spine Tickler took full advantage of this and hammered Apogee's exposed internals repeatedly. Time ran out and Spine Tickler took the win by a 38-2 judges decision. Up next for Spine Tickler was HUGE. Spine Tickler box rushed HUGE but wasn't able to do much with it as HUGE got in a minor hit that sent Spine Tickler sliding backwards. Spine Tickler managed to push HUGE around a bit but once again wasn't able to do much with it. Spine Tickler hammered HUGE's spinning bar, causing a huge collision that knocked the teeth off of Spine Tickler's hammer, leaving it to fight with what was basically a metal stick. Time ran out and Spine Tickler won a somewhat controversial 12-2 victory. Spine Tickler next faced the horizontal spinner of Tombstone. The match went well as the first hit sent Tombstone flying, after another hit, Tombstone's weapon stopped working. However the hit had also disabled Spine Tickler's hammer, reducing it to a shoving match. Fortunately, Tombstone was smoking and soon erupted into flames, though Spine Tickler remained aggressive and briefly caught fire itself. Eventually Tombstone stopped moving and was counted out with 20 seconds left, giving Spine Tickler the win by K.O. Win/Loss Record